


Trato hecho

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chaldea, F/M, roomies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt





	Trato hecho

Ritsuka suspiró cansado, muchos servants nuevos habían llegado a Chaldea en los últimos meses y por cuestiones de espacio, había que hacer reacomodos que incluían que varios Espíritus Heroicos compartieran habitación temporalmente; sin embargo, las quejas de los servants sobre sus compañeros eran constantes y las peleas con armas también, así que frustrado, el chico pelinegro decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y reunió a todos para darles un comunicado.

—Sé que es difícil la convivencia entre varios de ustedes, pero no deben de perder el objetivo y la razón por la que fueron invocados que es arreglar las singularidades que van surgiendo a causa de los pilares, por tanto debemos colaborar entre todos, ustedes son espíritus reconocidos por sus grandes hazañas y victorias, no puedo creer que algo tan pequeño como compartir sus habitaciones los derrote.

Ante esas palabras, muchos servants bajaron la cabeza apenados, mientras otros, mantuvieron su porte altivo.

—Hemos decidido que haremos un último cambio de habitaciones, pero esta vez no lo dejaremos a la suerte, Da Vinci-chan estuvo varias noches haciendo cálculos con los cuales hemos formado las parejas que compartirán habitación basados en sus estadísticas de compatibilidad, con eso, esperamos que los desacuerdos disminuyan.

El anuncio de compañeros duró un rato, la sala de reuniones se fue vaciando lentamente. Entre los pocos servants que aún permanecían sin ser emparejados, se hallaban Emiya Archer, Gilgamesh, Ishtar, Okita, Oda Nobunaga, Arturia Pendragon, entre otros más.

El Rey de los Caballeros esperaba tranquila a que la nombraran, en realidad no tenía problema con compartir habitación con alguno de los servants que quedaban, si bien, el único que le causaba un poco de preocupación era Gilgamesh, ella daría lo mejor de sí para quitarle un peso de encima a su actual máster.

—Arturia con Gilgamesh —dijo Ritsuka, a lo que la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida.

—No creo que eso termine bien —habló de pronto Emiya— yo me ofrezco para ser el compañero de habitación de Saber —dijo calmado provocando que el rey dorado abriera su Gate of Babylon apuntando al otro arquero.

—Ni siquiera pienses que te permitiré acercarte a mi esposa, Faker —replicó el servant dorado, a lo que Emiya invocó sus armas y Saber rodó los ojos.

—¡Basta por favor! —pidió la joven rey— Archer, agradezco tu preocupación, pero si Da Vinci-chan y máster lo consideran adecuado, entonces compartiré mi espacio con el Rey de Héroes —dijo decidida y luego se dirigió a Ritsuka —¿Cuál es nuestra habitación? —preguntó.

—La 88 —dijo el chico calmado y aliviado por la buena disposición del Rey de los Caballeros.

—Bien, vamos Gilgamesh —habló la mujer dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

Emiya se quedó pasmado por un momento sin lograr comprender a la rubia, él pensó que le haría un favor quitándole de encima al arrogante rey de Uruk, pero al parecer ella estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, así que simplemente desapareció sus armas y volvió a sentarse para esperar a que lo nombraran.

Por otra parte, Gilgamesh tenía una mezcla de sensaciones; primero, estaba realmente sorprendido por la disposición de su esposa, quien hasta ese momento se había mostrado demasiado tímida para mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos o dejar que él la amase, así que por lo regular lo evitaba a toda costa, excepto cuando tenían que hacer equipo en las batallas. 

Y segundo, la expectativa de al fin convivir de manera más formal con la rubia, le hacía sentir cierta euforia y satisfacción.

El antiguo rey de Uruk desapareció su portal y avanzó hacia donde el rey Pendragon lo esperaba sin dirigirle la mirada y luego, simplemente caminaron en silencio hasta su habitación. En ella, había dos camas con cierta separación, lo cual alegró a la ojiverde pero causó malestar en el rubio.

Lo que quedo de la tarde se dedicaron a acondicionar un poco la habitación con algunas de sus pertenencias; el silencio reinó entre los dos servants la mayor parte del tiempo, situación que Arturia agradeció, pero que Gilgamesh no desperdició, pues lejos de rendirse en sus deseos, estudiaba a la rubia, le gustaba la elegancia de sus movimientos y su caminar, también miró con atención sus expresiones y los detalles de sus rasgos que no había podido apreciar cuando la miraba desde la distancia.

Cuando anocheció, la joven rey Pendragon se enfundó en un pijama de color verde oscuro que hacía resaltar sus ojos del mismo tono y se recostó en su cama.

—Buenas noches —dijo la mujer al cubrirse con la manta.

—Buenas noches —contestó su compañero de habitación mientras observaba a la rubia de espaldas, sentado desde su propia cama.

En la madrugada, una dormida Arturia se removió un poco, pero al estirarse, sus piernas y brazos chocaron contra algo y su sentido de la alerta la hizo despertar al instante. Trató de moverse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada, unos brazos sujetaban su cintura desde atrás y una gran pierna descansaba sobre las de ella, impidiéndole moverse libremente.

La rubia se sintió molesta, sólo había un posible culpable en su cabeza y lo pensó literalmente, porque sobre su coronilla descansaba el rostro del hombre rubio de Mesopotamia que dormía apaciblemente. La mujer contó hasta tres y entonces propinó un codazo en las costillas del rey, lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo, pero no al grado de lastimarlo.

—Gilgamesh ¡¿qué estás haciendo en mi cama?! —preguntó cuando escuchó el quejido del hombre quien no se apresuró en contestar, sino que bostezó, se movió un poco, pero no soltó a la rubia cautiva entre sus brazos.

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar ¿qué haces en la cama del Rey de Héroes? —preguntó el rubio como respuesta.

—¿Qué dices? —replicó Pendragon y esta vez uso su fuerza para zafarse de Gilgamesh e incorporarse. La luz de la luna iluminaba de manera tenue la habitación que les había sido asignada, lo que le permitió a Arturia observar la estancia y percatarse de que ya no había dos camas, sino que ahora sólo estaba la que compartía con el hombre de ojos de fuego— ¿Dónde está la otra? ¡Esta es mi cama! —señaló de inmediato la mujer con enojo en su voz, estaba cansada y la noche era fría, pero no dejaría que su compañero de habitación hiciera su voluntad. Sin embargo, el rubio no se movió y permaneció cómodamente acostado mientras Arturia lo miraba con desaprobación.

—Eso fue algo que egoístamente decidiste sola, así que yo también hice mi decisión sin preguntarte, esta es mi cama, pero no te preocupes porque eres bienvenida en ella —dijo resuelto y se acomodó un poco mejor sobre la suave almohada del Rey de los Caballeros.

La mujer intentó enojarse y acarició la idea de invocar a su legendaria espada Excalibur, pero luego pensó que le provocaría problemas al máster pelinegro que se esforzaba en mantener el orden y la calma entre la variedad de celebres personajes que habitaban Chaldea, así que decidió no hacer ningún alboroto; en silencio, se puso de pie y tomó una de las sábanas de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el hombre luego de sentir como ella jalaba la sábana y verla caminar lentamente.

—Prefiero dormir en el suelo —dijo la rubia y en el espacio donde antes hubiera una cama, extendió la sábana en el piso, se recostó allí y se cubrió un poco. Dormir en el suelo no era algo que la abrumase, muchas veces tuvo que hacerlo cuando fue humana; en cambio, para el Rey de Héroes esa acción le parecía escandalosa y un berrinche innecesario de parte de su mujer.

—No seas obstinada, ven a dormir con tu esposo —Le dijo con voz afable, dispuesto a perdonarla por su osadía y a darle la bienvenida de nuevo en la cama, pero la rubia le dio la espalda y no ofreció respuesta—, como quieras —habló el Rey de Héroes quien pensó que como buen esposo debía guiar a su mujer; si Arturia quería pasar la noche en el suelo, entonces la dejaría morirse de frío para que aprendiera una lección sobre su mal comportamiento.

Conforme la noche trascurría, la temperatura fue bajando y aunque el Rey de los Caballeros había conseguido dormirse, su cuerpo tiritaba.

—¡Achú! —estornudó entre sueños y su cuerpo se removió hasta adoptar una posición fetal con la que buscó resguardar su escaso calor corporal; pero de pronto, sintió que unos brazos la tomaban y entre el frío y el cansancio, no luchó por soltarse.

—¿Quién... —preguntó vagamente mientras se sentía cómoda y caliente de nuevo.

—No seas terca, te vas a resfriar si te quedas en el suelo, es el deber de un esposo cuidar de su mujer —escuchó la voz de Gilgamesh en su oído y de inmediato abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que había sido él quien la había cargado de vuelta a la cama y de nueva cuenta la abrazaba para calentarla.

Arturia quería golpearlo, pero estaba demasiado cómoda y disfrutó el delicioso calor, que a diferencia del frío suelo, no tenía intenciones de abandonar.

—¿No me llamaste egoísta por tomar decisiones sin considerarte, qué eres tú al decidir que eres mi esposo sin preguntarme? —cuestionó la mujer con los ojos cerrados sintiendo a Gilgamesh acariciarle una pierna con una de las suyas.

—Un hombre inteligente que sabe lo que quiere —dijo con seguridad en el oído de la rubia quien no mostraba señales de alejarlo ni de sentirse desagradada, razón por la que el rey de Uruk se sentía satisfecho y con altas expectativas sobre la que quizá terminaría siendo por fin, su noche de bodas.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero? —preguntó de pronto ella, captando la atención del arrogante hombre.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó el Rey de Héroes confundiendo el tono de voz adormilado de la mujer con la actitud traviesa y complaciente que él quería que su esposa tuviera para con él.

—Que me tomes en cuenta —respondió Arturia esta vez más despierta, con cuidado se giró sobre la cama para ver de frente al hombre que había estado acurrucado en su espalda.

—Sé mi esposa —dijo él, mirando las esmeraldas pulidas que hacían de ojos en el rostro de la mujer que tanto lo cautivaba, pero ésta afiló la mirada demostrando que no estaba satisfecha con sus palabras y entonces, en un acto extraordinario y memorable, Gilgamesh tragó pesado como si de su siguiente acción dependiera su destino, inhaló profundamente y no despegó su mirada ni un instante de los ojos de la rubia— Arturia ¿quieres ser mi esposa? —preguntó en apenas un susurro, pero que a él le parecía haber gritado y que ahora, toda Chaldea estaba enterada de su acto; por tanto, como nunca sintió en vida, la ansiedad por la respuesta lo llenó por completo.

La rubia se dio cuenta de un ligero brillo en la frente del hombre, el detalle de cómo sudaba y su mirada fija e insistente sobre ella, le dio a entender la importancia que tenía para él lo que fuera que ella decidiera y aunque tenía que aceptar que tras muchas batallas en las que habían sido buenos compañeros, alguna interesante plática civilizada y algún obsequio que él le había ofrecido sin segundas pretensiones, ella tenía ahora una mejor imagen del rey de Uruk, una más nutrida que la se llegó a formar tras las desafortunadas Guerras Santas en las que llegaron a participar; ahora lo comprendía mejor y notaba grandes avances en su actitud arrogante que a menudo, se suavizaba con ella, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer su historia de vida e inclusive había conocido a Enkidu.

Para ser honesta consigo misma, Arturia tenía que aceptar que se sentía atraída por el Archer dorado, pero también sentía una leve sensación de miedo; en su tiempo como humana, la ahora servant había disfrutado de la presencia y amistad de muchas personas valiosas que se ganaron su confianza y afecto, pero cuando los fue perdiendo por una razón u otra, el dolor y el vacío que experimentó fueron sofocantes y no deseaba llegar a querer al hombre de ojos de rubí para luego sufrir una decepción, ahora era una servant, una herramienta útil y aunque tenía sentimientos, no estaba muy segura de querer tomar el riesgo...

No obstante, la mirada fija, profunda y nerviosa de Gilgamesh la llenó de ternura, en sus ojos carmesí había ansiedad, expectativa, miedo e incluso algo suave, aún no lo llamaría amor, pero era parecido, algo que con un poco de tiempo y constancia sin duda crecería, todo estaba en sus manos.

—Ahora mismo no, pero me gustaría ir a comer pasta un día de estos —dijo y le sonrió; una sonrisa franca, suave y gentil que llenó de esperanza al hombre de Mesopotamia.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó correspondiendo el gesto alegre de la mujer.

—Sí —contestó ella con simpleza y entonces, el rey de Uruk se incorporó ligeramente y se recargó en su codo.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdad? —preguntó tomando por sorpresa a la rubia— No puedes salir a comer pasta por ahí con otros, quiero exclusividad —declaró con un pequeño atisbo de autoridad en su tono de voz que divirtió a la mujer.

—Bueno, yo quiero mi cama —dijo de manera tranquila.

—Esta es tu cama —contestó Gilgamesh sin darse cuenta de que ella tomaría ventaja de su comentario.

—Entonces tú, ¡Fuera! —exclamó la servant e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se bajara, a lo que el hombre frunció el ceño.

—No me voy a mover, yo —El intento de réplica del rubio quedó a medias en cuanto sintió los labios de Arturia Pendragon, Rey de los Caballeros, de Britannia y de la Mesa Redonda, posándose sobre la piel de su mejilla.

La rubia lo besó unos segundos y luego se alejó con lentitud procurando verlo a los ojos.

—Buenas noches Gilgamesh —dijo y volvió a darle la espalda.

El Rey de Héroes salió del shock y se tocó la mejilla que apenas unos segundo antes fuera acariciada por los labios que desde hacía tanto tiempo deseaba probar con los suyos; su corazón latía con fuerza y no tenía la certeza de saber si se debía a que el acto había sido sorpresivo, a los sentimientos que tenía por la mujer de ojos verdes o, a una mezcla de todo. De cualquier manera, el rey necesitó espacio para reflexionar un poco, así que se levantó, abrió su portal dorado y de él hizo salir la otra cama.

—Pasta mañana y exclusividad a partir de hoy, ¿trato? —preguntó el rubio una vez acostado mirando a la mujer quien tenía los ojos cerrados, pero intuía que aún no dormía.

—Hecho —contestó Arturia y sonrió sin abrir los ojos; ahora mismo quería dormir, pues estaba segura de que mañana sería un gran y largo día.


End file.
